Dorothy Furlan Liberi
Dorothy Furlan Liberi (ドロシフランリベリ, Doroshi Furan Riberi) was once a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and Magic Council candidate who would later be killed due to allegations of forbidden research in Demonology and other Black Arts. Prior to her death, Dorothy was regarded as a saint amongst wizards, renown for her beauty, kind heartedness and somewhat whimsical nature. Even in battle she would always greet her enemies with a smile that never faltered even under the most dire of circumstances earning her the moniker Dorothy of the Faint Smile (微笑のドロシ, Bishō no Doroshi). She would later marry a mysterious man by the name of Abaddon Godspell, an event which took many by surprise, but for a time they lived in peace. However as her candidacy drew near, strange evidence began to surface; reports of terrible research experiments, disappearances of townfolk, sightings of strange monsters, demons even, and they were all linked to Dorothy. Soon the Magicl Council was forced to intervene and investigate these allegations, requesting the aid of members of the Ten Wizard Saints. The investigation itself is one that is equally mysterious as rumors, the sudden appearance and disappearance of evidence led to circumstantial or inconclusive results. In the end, Dorothy was reportedly killed by the Magic Council, her name stricken from public record and her image tarnished in the eyes of the public, leaving her grieving husband. However the remains of her body were never found, leaving many to doubt the truth of what really happened. Appearance Dorothy of the Faint Smile, truly there are fewer words that can describe her noble beauty. A petite woman, she more than makes up for this with well proportioned assets with a hourglass figure. Her silken dress, a deep lavender in color presses tightly against pearl skin, extending all the way down to her legs. The attires while conservative only seems to add an air of mystery and eroticism. Her dress is cut low, exposing her generous bosom, and is often the attention of both men and woman alike during conversations. This of course is deliberate, as she finds amusement from the flustered look given to her allies once caught. Her appearance is one she takes great pride in, evident by the expensive silks woven into her clothing - all articles of her clothing. Every ribbon, frill, what have you is handcrafted by some of the best artisans in all of Fiore, and infused with magic to help them remain that way. Dorothy is well versed in the Requip magic, though she largely keeps this to various outfits she may change in and out of at a moments notice. Her favorite dress however is the one she wears the most. To complete the outfit she has white dress gloves that reach past her elbow ending in frills, the same with her stockings though they end just below the knee. On her head she wears a mop cap, with a large red ribbon tied on top and one around her neck. The lavender dress compliments her equally deep purple eyes accentuating her beauty. Her lavish pale golden hair shines bright with several red ribbons tied on its ends, just above her waist. Regardless of time or day, battle or conference, temperance or other, Dorothy is always seen with a pleasant smile. At times it can range from serene and peaceful to downright mischievous. Plump supple lips compose her trademark smile making it irresistible to even the most hardened of men. Her lavender eyes hold a warm glow to them, sometimes alit with mischief as she goes about her day. The soft features of her face, are womanly, not at all like the child-like features on many of the younger mages, but a maturity that retains her youthful energy. Attempting to read her is equally impossible, that knowing smile and look in her eyes, gives the impression that she is already aware of everything you wish to say, all of the things you desperately try to keep hidden, as though she is piercing the very depths of your soul. Many a men and woman included have become lost in her fiery eyes, that shine with a zeal and passion that few can match. Her smile has melted the hearts of the most ruthless of killers, and on occasion caused her opponents to flee in terror, who liken it to the grinning visage of a demon in human skin. Commanding awe, respect, lust and love, Dorothy is or was one of the most beautiful mages in all of Fiore, and even after her death, there are those who feel that this world is lesser for its loss. Personality History Magic & Abilities Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Illuminate Void Category:Kitsune Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female